1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of connecting a battery circuit in a cellular telephone and more particularly to an electrical connection for telephone and charge connection in a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs for use with cellular telephones or the like normally employ a plurality of battery cells generally comprised of nickel metal hydride material. The battery cells are positioned in a battery pack housing and are electrically connected together. Previous electrical connectors or connections have been provided for connecting the battery cells in the battery pack to the telephone and to a battery charger. One old method of providing the connection was to utilize a flexible circuit board to connect the spring rails to the connector as well as the thermistor. The batteries were connected to the flexible circuit board by a spot weld joint between a nickel ribbon and a bare copper pad. The flexible circuit board is soldered to the spring rails with the thermistor being soldered to the flexible circuit board. The prior art method described hereinabove results in a more costly construction and the flexible circuit board does not normally have the necessary strength for connection between the battery cells and the spring rails of the connection.